El destino de una bruja
by Emy Black
Summary: Hermione no es sangre sucia, ambientada en el 7 curso, no tiene spoliers del 6 libro, su madre era mortifaga y su padre....si quieres saberlo te sugiero que lo leas! Draco&Herms CAP 3!
1. Chapter 1

_**El destino de una bruja, by "Emy Blck"**_

**Disclaimer: **_Como yo no inventé el mundo de Harry Potter, ni los personajes, que conocéis, claro, no me demandéis, pok solo lo hago para divertirme y entretenerme un rato y que todo el que lo lea disfrute, así que a LEER! Jeje Espero que os guste y dejéis Reviews._

_**-…………………… CONVERSACIÓN**_

_**-"…………………" PENSAMIENTOS**_

**Capitulo 1: Leah Lestrange **

Jueves 29 de agosto, por la tarde, una bruja, disfrazada de muggle, llamada Hermione Granger, se encontraba en el salón de su casa leyendo un libro de aventuras marítimas titulado "Misión en Jónia, de Patrick O'Brian". Eran las 3:24 de la tarde, había estado sola todo el día, ya que sus padres estaban trabajando en el consultorio, y aunque normalmente venían a comer, hoy habían avisado a su hija que tenían que resolver algo pendiente y ahora estaba, en el sofá esperando a que llegaran las 5. A esa hora había quedado con su mejor amiga de la infancia, Joan Doobs, siempre habían estado juntas, hasta que Hermione recibió la carta de Hogwarts, ese día Joan estaba con ella, por lo tanto sabe todo sobre Hogwarts y le guarda y le guardará el secreto hasta su muerte.

A las 5 en punto llegó Joan, con su acostumbrada sonrisa, y su precioso pelo negro le caía sobre su espalda como una cascada y sus ojos marrones brillaban.

-¡Joan!-gritó contenta Hermione-Tenía muchas ganas de verte-le dijo abrazándola.

-Yo también.

-Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

-Claro, no me voy sin que me cuentes todo sobre tu 6º curso en Hogwarts.

-¿Que quieres que te cuente, este año no ha pasado nada especial.

-¿Ninguna norma rota, o alguna aventurilla que hayas hecho con Ron y Harry?-preguntó Joan.

-Bueno alguna que otra, pero nada del otro mundo, un viernes después de clase, a principios de curso...

_**Flaix Back**_

_-¿Por que no le gastamos una broma a Malfoy?-sugirió Ron, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios._

_-¿Que propones?-le preguntó Harry._

_-¿No creéis que os pasáis un poco?-les riñó Hermione._

_-Que dices, solo le devolvemos lo que él nos hace._

_-¿Y no fue suficiente que la semana pasada le cambiarais la voz por la de una mujer, que le llenarais la cara de escamas, que le tiñerais el pelo de color rosa, lila y naranja y le alargarais la nariz hasta tal punto que la cabeza se le caía?_

_-Eso solo fue el calentamiento-dijo entre risas Ron y Harry ya estaba medio en el suelo de la risa._

_-¿Y que será lo demás?_

_-Aún lo tenemos que pensar-dijo Harry._

_-Luego no os quejéis._

_-¿Por que nos tendríamos que quejar?_

_-Por la venganza de Malfoy, que seguro que no es buena._

_-¿Por que le defiendes tanto?-le preguntó enfadado Ron._

_-No lo defiendo, solo os advierto._

_Al cabo de unos días, Harry y Ron aún no sabían que broma le iban ha hacer, pero Malfoy fue más rápido que ellos y les gastó la broma de sus vidas, mando una lechuza de la escuela a Harry con la letra de Ginny diciéndole que tenía que verlo a solas en los limites del bosque prohibido, él como está enamorado de ella, fue a la cita, mientras tanto Ginny recibía la misma nota pero con la hora cambiada, unos 15 minutos más tarde._

_**Fin del Flaix Back**_

-¿Que pretendía hacer, en todo cado les estaría ayudando?-dijo Joan

-Déjame acabar y lo entenderás.

_**Flaix Back**_

_Cuando Harry fue, Ginny ya estaba allí. Se sentaron en el suelo con la espalda en el árbol._

_-¿Que querías decirme?-le preguntó al fin Harry._

_-Esto...-empezó a decir Ginny-Me cuesta un poco..._

_-No te preocupes, sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo-dijo Harry cogiendo la mano de Ginny._

_-Pues, tu a mi...Harry...tu a mi me gustas mucho, desde el primer día que te vi._

_-A mi también me gustas-le dijo Harry, entonces Ginny se acercó a sus labios y le besó._

_-¿Ha-Harry?-preguntó una voz femenina al lado de ellos, ellos se separaron y miraron a la dueña de la voz-¿Que haces besándote con Pansy Parkinson? _

_-¿Ginny? ¿Pansy?-dijo mirando a las dos chicas-Tu no eres Ginny-dijo separándose de Pansy._

_-Pues claro que no lo es, Ginny soy yo-dijo cabreada Ginny-Eres asqueroso, yo ya me conformaba con ser solo tu amiga, pero no hacía falta que me citaras para que me enterara de que no me quieres, de eso se darme cuenta solita-dijo y se fue llorando._

_-¡Ginny, espera, no es lo que parece!-dijo Harry levantándose del suelo._

_-No te será fácil calmarla-dijo Pansy._

_-Conservo la carta, ella me creerá. _

_-La tuya se destruye dentro de medio minuto, la de ella no-dijo Pansy con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-¿Que pretendes con todo esto?_

_-Yo nada, solo ayudo a Draco._

_-No será fácil derrotarme, que os quede claro._

_-¿Por que hablas en plural? Aquí solo estamos los dos._

_-Malfoy también está. Ya puedes dar la cara.-dijo Harry mirando a unos arbustos y Malfoy salió de ellos._

_Cuando Harry regresó a la sala común, Ginny estaba en los brazos de su hermano, el cual estaba rojo de la ira. Hermione estaba al lado de Ginny dándole su apoyo. Al aparecer por del cuadro de la Sra. Gorda, Ron se levantó rápidamente y le pegó un puñetazo a su mejor amigo_

_-¿Como se te ocurre hacerle eso ha mi hermana? ¿Que te ha hecho ella, eh? _

_-Yo no le he hecho nada, ha sido Malfoy._

_-No pongas excusas baratas, pensaba que eras diferente._

_**Fin del Flaix Back**_

-¿Que pasó luego? ¿Como se descubrió la inocencia de Harry, por que se descubrió, no?

-Harry me contó todo y yo le creí, Harry nunca nos miente, así que no lo iba a hacer ahora. Al final fingimos estar todos enfadados con él, para que Malfoy pensara que su plan había funcionado. Aunque Ron y Ginny no tuvieron que fingir. Cuando ya todo el colegio pensaba que todos los de Gryffindor habían dejado de lado a Harry y Malfoy alardeaba en su casa su victoria, Harry y yo pusimos en práctica nuestro plan.

¿Que plan era?

-Pues nos convertimos en gatos y nos colamos en la sala común de Slytherin, estuvimos todo el día espiando a Malfoy hasta que oímos le que queríamos.

-¿El que?

-Su plan de separarnos, de que Harry fuera despreciado en lugar de alabado, lo grabamos en un graviferador, una especie de vociferado y nos fuimos de la sala sin que sospechara nada. Luego les hice escuchar lo que habíamos grabado y fue corriendo a buscar a Harry para pedirle perdón. Luego los tres...

-¿Los tres? ¿No decías que tu no querías tomar parte?-le interrumpió Joan.

-Está vez si que se lo merecía.-se defendió y siguió contando- Cuando un día Malfoy paseaba por los alrededores de Hogwarts, solo...

_**Flaix Back**_

_Draco Malfoy se encontraba paseando solo por los alrededores del colegio, cosa inusual en él, pues siempre iba con sus dos guardaespaldas. Mientras tanto tres Gryffindors le seguían bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, y cuando vieron su oportunidad gritaron..._

_-¡Desmaius!-y Malfoy calló al suelo desmayado._

_-¡Rápido cogerlo!-ordenó Hermione._

_Cogieron el cuerpo inerte de Malfoy y lo adentraron en el bosque prohibido. Hermione lo convirtió en hurón como Moody hizo hacía 2 años. Harry hizo aparecer una jaula y lo encerraron allí, lo taparos con la capa de invisibilidad y se fueron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Malfoy aún no había recobrado el sentido y le costaría, por que después de tres desmaius..._

_Harry fue a coger a Hedwich mientras Hermione y Ron escribían una nota pasa los Slytherins, pero en especial a Parkinson._

_La nota decía: _

"_Este es tu pequeño Draquito, hemos hecho que el hechizo no se pueda revertir, solo nosotros sabemos como, así que si quieres que recupere su verdadera forma tendréis que suplicar un poquito, jejeje y si os chiváis lamentaréis haberlo hecho"._

_Después de haberla escrito Hermione le hizo el hechizo que utilizó con los miembros del ED, por lo tanto si alguien se chivaba no solo le saldrían granos llenos de pus con la palabra "Chivata/o" si no que también vomitaría babosas._

_Ataron la jaula en las patas de Hedwich y la nota dentro de la jaula._

_**Fin del Flaix Back**_

-¿Que pasó después?

-Nos suplicaron y ninguno se chivo. Fue muy gracioso y durante todo el curso ya no nos hicieron más bromas y nosotros tampoco, aunque seguíamos con los insultos.-finalizó la historia Hermione.

-¿Y que normas rompisteis?

-Ninguna nueva. La de entrar en la Torre de Slytherin, entrar en el bosque prohibido y agredir a un compañero.

-Debió de ser muy divertido.

-Lo fue, aunque para Malfoy...aún está resentido. Seguro que nos la pagará con muchos intereses.

-¿Y no tienes miedo?

-Claro que no, yo también se defenderme.

-Me abría gustado verlo convertido en hurón-dijo Joan como una niña a la que le han negado ver sus dibujos animados favoritos.

-Pues estás de suerte, le hicimos una foto con la cámara de Colin Creevey.

-¿El fan de Harry?

-El mismo-contestó Hermione abriendo una cajita de madera oscura y sacando unas fotografías.-Toma, todas estas fotos son las únicas que tengo de Hogwarts.

-¿Quienes son?-preguntó Joan en la primera fotografía. En ella salían un numeroso grupo de personas con el uniforme de Hogwarts.

-Son los miembros del ED, los del año pasado. Este es Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, Los hermanos Creevey, y...bueno de los demás no te he hablado.-explicó Hermione señalando a la gente.

-¿Y este tan grande?

-Es Hagrid, el guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.-Joan pasó de foto, en esa salían los tres riendo y abrazados. En otra salían todos los Weasleys.

-¡Que bueno que esta este!-exclamó Joan al llegar a la foto de cierto rubio.-¿Quien es?

-Es Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? ¿El mismo Malfoy que te llama sangre sucia?-preguntó Joan sin creérselo.

-El mismo, ya se que esta como un tren pero es tan...tan…no se como explicarlo.

-Te entiendo-dijo Joan pasando de foto

-¿Y este también es Malfoy? Je je, que mono de hurón-se rió Joan al ver la famosa foto de Malfoy.

-Si, me lo pasé muy bien en esa broma-dijo Hermione.

Estuvieron mirando más fotos de Hogwarts hasta que Joan propuso ir al cine.

-Vale, ¿Qué película te apetecería ver?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Me haría gracia ver una de miedo, ya sabes que me encantan-dijo Joan sonriendo.

-Haber…-dijo Hermione mirando el periódico- De miedo hay "La morada del miedo" "La casa de cera" y " La llave del mal", ¿Cuál te apetece?

-La de la cera parece asquerosa, y la otra no me atrae mucho…yo digo que veamos "La llave del mal", ¿Qué dices?

-Puede estar bien, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa porque empieza dentro de media hora.-dijo Hermione escribiendo una nota a sus padres "He ido al cine con Joan volveré sobre las 10, Herms"

Llegaron al cine 15 minutos antes de que empezara la película, el tiempo justo para sacar las entradas y entrar.

Empezó la película, bastante normal, hasta que Caroline, la protagonista, va a una mansión a cuidar a un anciano enfermo. En la mansión solo vive un matrimonio de ancianos, la mujer es un poco rara y le explica cosas a Caroline sobre los antiguos dueños de la casa. Ella le da una llave maestra que abre todas las puertas incluso una que esta oculta en el desván. El anciano no habla pero intenta pedirle ayuda a Caroline, la cual atando cabos descubre la verdad pero es demasiado tarde….**(N/A: no voy a contar más porque si alguien no la ha visto y quiere verla podría molestarle, así que si queréis saber más sobre la película, ir a verla, no da mucho miedo, y esta bien, lo digo yo que no me gustan nada las películas de miedo…jeje).**

A las 9:45 salieron del cine y cada una se fue para su casa. Cuando Herms llegó a casa sus padres la estaban esperando.

-¡Hola! Ya he llegado-dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué tal la peli?-le preguntó su madre.

-Bien, ha si do divertido.

-Hermione…-dijo su padre con cara triste.

-¿Qué pasa papa?-preguntó preocupada Hermione-¿Estas bien?.

-Tenemos que confesarte algo.

-¿El que? ¿Qué pasa?

-Siéntate-dijo su padre indicándole el sofá, ellos se quedaron de pie enfrente de su hija.

-Veras…-empezó a decir su madre.

-¡Queréis decírmelo ya de una vez, Mama ¿Qué es tan grave?

-No somos tus padres-soltó su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Estáis de guasa, no?

-No, lo que dice tu ma…lo que dice ella es verdad, una bruja te trajo aquí cuando solo tenías unos meses.

-¿Quién era?

-Tu madre, no se quien es, pero dijo que necesitaba que alguien alejado de la magia se ocupara de su pequeña, que corría peligro.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo habíais dicho antes?

-A petición de tu madre, nosotros teníamos que cuidarte como nuestra hija hasta que cumplieras los 17 años, la mayor de edad en el mundo mágico-contestó su "Padre".

-Dejó una carta para ti-le dijo dándole un sobre morado. Hermione lo cogió aún sin creérselo.

-Te dejamos sola.-dijo su "madre".

Hermione abrió el sobre, dentro había un pergamino, el cual decía:

"_**Hermione, mi Hermione…Si estas leyendo esto es que mi predicción era cierta, yo estoy muerta y tu estas con una familia muggle, buenas personas… Te contaré quien soy y todas las dudas que creo que pueden venir a tu mente.**_

_**Mi nombre es Leah Lestrange, de la familia Lestrange, soy mortifaga, una de las mejores, la mano derecha de Voldemort. Yo no estaba casada, pero una noche, en un enfrentamiento contra la Orden del Fénix, James Potter y yo nos enfrentamos, en esos momentos yo quería dejar a Voldemort, no se como ocurrió pero James y yo nos enamoramos, nos vimos un par de veces y en una de ellas surgiste tu. James ya tenía una familia, así que le obligué a permanecer junto a su esposa Lilyan y su futuro hijo, no nos volvimos a ver, el sabe que tu eres su hija, se lo comuniqué mediante una carta. Después te dejé con la familia Granger, que no podían tener hijos, los conocía, pues les había salvado de unos mortifagos, te di en adopción por que Voldemort quería matarme por haberle traicionado y también quería tu poder. Ten mucho cuidado, no dejes que se salga con la suya.**_

_**Otra cosa, quiero que te quedes con toda mi fortuna y mis pertenencias, la cámara de Gringotts es la 492, allí encontrarás los papeles de la mansión Lestrange que me otorgaron mis padres y mi fortuna.**_

_**Me habría gustado tenerte a mi lado siempre, te quiere tu madre, Leah"**_

Al acabar de leer la carta Hermione se puso a llorar. Dentro del sobre había la llave de la cámara 492. Fue a la cocina donde estaban los Grangers.

-Esto…necesito pensar sobre lo que ha pasado, necesito estar sola, ¿Podría pasar los 3 días que quedan en el Callejón Diagon?

-Claro, pero no te olvides de nosotros-le dijo la Sra. Granger.

-Cuídate, para nosotros aún eres nuestra hija-le dijo el Sr. Granger.

-Gracias, os quiero.-dijo Hermione, subió a su habitación, puso todo en el baúl del colegio y salio por la puerta, como ya era de noche, esperó a que llegara el autobús noctámbulo, no tardó mucho en llegar. Stan Shunpike cogió el baúl de Hermione, ella pagó y dijo donde quería ir, no tardó mucho en llegar. Entró en el Caldero Chorreante y pidió una habitación. Se acostó pensando en todo lo ocurrido y lo increíble que pudiera ser que James Potter fuera su padre, y lo que eso suponía, Harry era su medio hermano.

-"Todo esto no puede ser verdad"-se repetía Hermione una y otra vez hasta quedar completamente dormida.

-Mmm, ¿Qué hora es?-se dijo Hermione abriendo lentamente los ojos. Cogió su reloj de pulsera, el cual había dejado la noche anterior en la mesita de noche., eran las 9:12 de la mañana. Se levantó, se duchó y salió a desayunar en el Caldero Chorreante. Luego se fue por el Callejón Diagon para ir a Gringotts. Subió la larga escalera de piedra blanca que conducía al banco mágico y se paró enfrente de un gnomo que estaba en el mostrador.

-Buenos días-dijo Hermione al gnomo-Quería ir a la cámara 492.

-La 492, eh…hace mucho tiempo que nadie pide ir a esa cámara. ¿Qué se le ha perdido ahí, señorita?

-Creo que eso no es necesario decirlo, y si no le importa…

-Entiendo señorita, ¿Tiene la llave?

-Tenga-dijo Hermione entregándole un pequeña llave plateada.

-Muy bien-dijo devolviéndosela a Hermione-¡Griphook!

Otro gnomo llegó rápidamente al lado del mostrador donde el gnomo que había atendido a Hermione le indicaba donde tenía que ir.

-Por aquí señorita-dijo Griphook. El gnomo le condujo por unos pasillos hasta llegar a los raíles. El gnomo silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron y se pusieron en marcha. Finalmente el carro se paró, Griphook se bajó del carro y Hermione le siguió hasta llegar a la cámara 492.

-La llave señorita-dijo el gnomo.

-Si-dijo Hermione buscando en su bolsillo- Aquí tiene.

-Gracias-dijo el gnomo, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió, dentro había montículos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, aparte cajas de madera barnizada.- Ya puede entrar señorita.

-Gracias.

Hermione entró, primero miró dentro de la caja más cercana, dentro habían muchos papeles y fotografías. En ellas salía su madre, por lo que pudo deducir, y más mortifagos de los cuales solo recocía a Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Bellatrix Lestrange. En los papeles estaban las documentaciones de las propiedades de Leah Lestrange. En otra había joyas, que aunque eran antiguas, eran muy bonitas. Y las demás eran similares excepto la última que miro, donde ponía "The things of my heard", Hermione abrió la caja y se encontró con fotos, donde salía James Potter y ella y otras de cuando ella era pequeña. Nada más verla, se puso a llorar. Cuando se calmó un poco siguió mirando, encontró un sobre de tela de color azul, dentro había un no me olvides donde ponía "Hermione" y por detrás "Te quiere, James P."

-"Harry no se lo creerá" –pensó Hermione- "¿Debo decírselo?", les contaré la verdad excepto lo de mi padre, hasta que vea la oportunidad"

Cogió la pulsera de su padre, la agrandó, ya que era de la medida de un bebe, y se la puso. Luego cogió el colgante más preciado de su madre, el cual estaba en la última caja y también se lo puso. Y por último cogió algunas monedas de oro, plata y bronce. El gnomo la estaba esperando afuera.

-¿Ya está señorita?

-Si, gracias-contestó Hermione, subieron en el carro y pronto llegaron al vestíbulo. Hermione se despidió del gnomo y salió por donde había entrado.

Decidió dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon. Miró todas las tiendas y aprovechó para comprar sus libros y demás. Se encontró con Neville acompañado de su abuela, a Parvati y su hermana gemela y con ellas estaba Lavender, a Dean, Seamus, Luna, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones y a Terry Boot.

Por la tarde vinieron sus mejores amigos, Harry y Ron.

-¿Por qué te has alojado en el Caldero Chorreante?-le preguntó Ron.

-Por que me he enterado de algo y quería estar sola para pensar-respondió Hermione.

-¿De que te has enterado?-preguntó Harry.

-De quien es mi madre.

-Vamos, Hermione, si eso ya lo sabías, hasta nosotros lo sabemos-se río Ron.

-Esta es mi madre-dijo sacando una de las fotos que había en la cámara 492.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntaron los dos.

-Si, se ve que me dejó con los Grangers antes de morir, les dijo que cuando cumpliera 17 años me dijeran la verdad-explicó.

-¿Y tu padre?-preguntó Harry.

-Ehh, no lo se, en la carta no lo decía-mintió Hermione.

-Lo siento mucho Hermione-dijeron los dos dándole una palmada en la espalda, como apoyo.

-No pasa nada. No os lo creeréis pero mi madre era mortifaga, la mano derecha de Voldemort, pero como quiso abandonarle la mató.

Les explicó todo, o casi todo lo que sabía de su madre. Más tarde les acompañó ha hacer las compras para el curso y pasaron el resto del día juntos hasta que volvieron a la Madriguera, Harry se quedaría con los Weasley hasta que empezara el curso.

-Nos vemos el lunes-se despidieron los dos.

-Hasta pronto, chicos-dijo Hermione antes de que Ron desapareciera por la chimenea. Luego Harry también desapareció y ella subió a su habitación, pensando que no debió haberles mentido.

-"Tarde o temprano acabaran sabiéndolo, tengo que contarles que mi padre es James Potter, aunque no me crean".

A la mañana siguiente Hermione paseó por el Callejón Diagon, miró las tiendas que no pudo ver el día anterior parándose, sobretodo en las librerías. Le llamó la atención una que nunca había visto, era bastante vieja y dentro habían libros bastante antiguos.

-Buenos días-saludó el dependiente. Era un hombre un tanto viejo, con el pelo blanco y en su dentadura faltaban unos cuantos dientes. Llevaba una túnica negra desgastada de lo vieja que era.

-Buenos días-contestó Hermione.

-¿Sra. Leah?-preguntó confuso el hombre-Pensaba que había muerto.

-No, se equivoca, yo me llamo Hermione.

-Pues se parece mucho a una vieja amiga mía-dijo el dependiente acercándose a Hermione para verla mejor.

-¿No se llamaría Leah Lestrange?

-Si, como lo sabe, ¿Acaso es usted su…hija?-se aventuró a decir.

-Si, ¿Como lo ha sabido?

-Es usted su viva imagen, cuando era joven era muy parecida a usted.

-Yo no le encuentro parecido-dijo sacando la foto del bolsillo.

-Cuando cumplió 18 años empezó a cambiar de aspecto, aunque ya era muy guapa, pero no quería parecerse a su hermana gemela.

-¿Tenía una hermana gemela?

-Si, se llamaba Adah, murió a los 19 años.

-¿Cómo?

-Un mortifago, por eso Leah quiso abandonar el mal y pasarse al lado de Dumbledore, pero Quien-no-debe-nombrarse la mató.

-¿Adah tenía algún hijo o hija?

-No.

-¿Y sabe quien la mató?

-Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Leah lo sabía, empezó a investigar pero no sacó nada claro.

-Gracias por la información-dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo es que no sabes nada de tu familia?

-Mi madre me dejó al cargo de unos muggles y me enteré hace un día que yo no era muggle.

Hermione se fue para los estantes de libros y empezó a mirar pero si sorpresa fue que en el estante más alejado estaba…..

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**Emy Blck**

**N/A: **_Espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo de "El destino de una bruja. La verdad es que nunca he escrito un fic de Hermione&Draco, para mi es un reto, porque al principio este pareja no me gustaba nada, pero después de leer fics estupendos de H&D, empezó a gustarme mucho, pero nunca me había atrevido a escribir uno, así que espero que me salga bien y os llegue a gustar._

_Supongo que ya debéis de imaginaros quien es la persona que esta en la librería, no? Bueno si lo sabeis o no dejar un review, jeje. Los espero con muxa ilusión, son el alimento de mi cerebro y sin ellos no puedo continuar la historia. Hasta el capitulo 2_

**_6/01/06_**

_**Actualizaré cada mes, si hay Reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: En el tren de Hogwarts**

Hermione se fue para los estantes de libros y empezó a mirar pero si sorpresa fue que en el estante más alejado estaba Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó de mala gana Hermione.

-Comprando, ¿Que te crees?

-¿Lo has oído?-preguntó Hermione ya no de tan mala gana.

-Si, pero ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué?

-Que ya lo sabía y también que Potter es tu padre.

-¿Cómo…?

-Mi padre me lo contó hace dos años.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me sigues llamando sangre sucia, si sabes que no lo soy?

-Pero antes no lo sabía y si no te lo hubiera dicho habrías sospechado algo y no iba a ser yo quien te dijera la verdad.

-Entiendo, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero que Harry se entere de lo de su padre.

-Un día u otro lo sabrá.

-Por eso prefiero decírselo yo, cuando esté preparada. Y como se te ocurra decir algo me las pagaras.

-No soy tan imbécil como para ir contando las cosas ajenas.

-No me creo lo que oigo, quien eres tú y que has hecho con el idiota de Malfoy.

-¿A quien llamas idiota?

-Pues a quien va a ser-Malfoy cada vez se acercaba más a Hermione, ella retrocedía hasta que la estantería tocó su espalda, entonces Malfoy aprovechó y se puso delante para que no pudiera huir, la cogió de las muñecas.

-No me vuelvas a decir idiota-le dijo muy cerca del oído.

-Pues tú no me llames sangre sucia porque no lo soy.

-Está bien-dijo Malfoy soltándola y alejándose de ella.- Ya nos veremos.

Hermione se quedó estática, mirando como el rubio se alejaba con su elegante caminar. Cuando Hermione perdió de vista al Slytherin, se concentró el los libros, encontró unos muy buenos y como ahora disponía de dinero los compro. Uno era de defensa, otro de pociones, otro de hechizos y otro del idioma antiguo de los magos, los cuatro muy complicados según le dijo el dependiente.

-Pero si tienes la inteligencia de tu madre…no creo que te resulten muy complicados.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione sin saber que decir. Se despidió del dependiente que según supo se llamaba Gilzean Morrison.

Después de ver esa tienda, se paseó por todas las demás tiendas que aún no había visto y tuvo tentación de entrar en el Callejón Knockturn, pero desistió.

Por la tarde subió a su habitación y preparó el baúl, pues al día siguiente tendría que salir temprano si quería llegar al anden 9¾. Pero tuvo un problema, no le cabían todas las cosas, así que decidió comprar una más grande. Entró en una tienda llamada "Todo tipo de baúles", la dependienta era una señora entre los 40 y los 50, iba muy elegante, con una túnica violeta y el pelo negro recogido en un moño.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué tipo de baúl necesitas?-preguntó.

-Pues…la verdad, no lo se, necesito uno algo grande pero no excesivo.

-¿Para el colegio?

-Si, el problema es que los baúles para el colegio son demasiado pequeños y no me caben todos lo libros.

-Entiendo….-dijo paseándose por entre la montaña de baúles. Hermione la seguía de cerca.- ¿Qué le parece este?

-Esta muy bien pero es igual de pequeño que el mío.

-No lo creo, mira fíjate, hay dos cerraduras. Dentro de este baúl hay dos baúles, tienes el doble de espacio pero ocupa lo mismo.

-Entiendo-dijo Hermione. Era como el baúl del profesor Moddy pero sólo con dos cerraduras.-Me gusta, ¿Cuánto es?

-10 galeones y 18 Knuts.

-Me lo quedo-dijo Hermione sacando el monedero.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el viejo?

-Pues no lo se.

-Pues si te interesa, nosotros compramos baúles de segunda mano.

-¿En serio, pues me interesa mucho.

-Entonces serán solo 8 galeones y 5 Knuts. ¡Ewan!-llamó la señora. De la puerta trasera apareció una joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, era mas o menos igual de alto que Ron.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, madre?-preguntó el chico.

-Lleva este baúl al domicilio de la señorita y trae su otro baúl.

-Vale, ¿Dónde vive, señorita?

-Me estoy alojando en el Caldero Chorreante.-contestó Hermione, Ewan cogió el baúl comprado por Hermione y salió de la tiendo seguido por Hermione.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó Ewan

-Claro.

-¿Por qué te alojas allí? ¿No tienes casa?

-Eh

-Perdón no era mi intención molestarte.

-No te preocupes, me e ido de casa, pasó algo y necesitaba estar sola.

-Ah

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-18.

-¿No has ido a Hogwarts, verdad?

-No, fui a Aberdeen, en Escocia.-contestó y añadió- mi familia es escocesa y todos han pasado por esa escuela, en lugar de Hogwarts. **(N/A: el nombre no me lo e inventado, es de una universidad de escocia, por si a alguien le interesa).**

-¿Te gustó ir allí?

-No estuvo mal, hice amigos y aprendí mucho.

-Es la habitación 13-dijo Hermione cuando entraron el pub.

Subieron las escaleras, Hermione abrió la puerta con la llave y entraron.

-¿Dónde lo dejo?

-Allí mismo-dijo Hermione señalando el suelo.- ¿Puedes esperar un segundo mientras quito los libros del baúl antiguo?

-Claro, ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Gracias-entre los dos los sacaron enseguida. Ewan cogió le baúl y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hermione…Gr-Hermione a secas.

-Encantado de haberte conocido Hermione yo soy Ewan a secas.-dijo y se rieron un rato.-Me gustaría verte otro día.

-A mi también-contestó Hermione un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno que te vaya bien el colegio-dijo Ewan –Adiós.

-Adiós-contestó Hermione y Ewan desapareció por la puerta.

-"Que chico tan majo"-pensó Hermione abriendo una de las cerraduras del baúl. En esa parte puso toda la ropa bien doblada, la túnica de gala nueva que se había comprado, tres pares de uniformes de Hogwarts, ropa muggle para los fines de semana, la ropa interior y tres bolsos. Como le sobraba espacio también puso las cartas que había recibido durante todos los años de Hogwarts de Ron, Harry y Krum, y ahora la de su madre, junto con las demás cosas que sacó de la cámara 492. En el otro compartimiento puso todos los libros, aparte de los del colegio de este año también llevaba los que se había comprado para leer y otros que tenía en casa.

Cuando por fin acabó, bajó a cenar y luego subió a dormir.

Draco Malfoy estaba en su habitación, pensando en el encuentro con Granger.

-"¿Por qué le prometí que no iba a decir nada? Esa era mi oportunidad para fastidiar a Potter y a Granger"-pensó Draco.

-Toc-toc

-Adelante-dijo Draco. Por la puerta apareció una doncella de unos 35 años. Llevaba puesto un uniforme negro y blanco.

-Señorito, su padre le reclama en su despacho.-dijo la doncella.

-Gracias, Elein-dijo Draco levantándose de la cama en la que estaba estirado boca arriba e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Señorito….-llamó Elein y Draco se giró a mirarla-Tenga cuidado, presiento que nada bueno va a decirle.

-Mi padre nunca dice nada bueno, Elein-contestó Draco y salió de su habitación. Recorrió unos cuantos pasillos hasta que llegó al despacho de su padre.

-Me ha hecho llamar padre-preguntó Draco desde la puerta.

-Si, siéntate –ordenó de manera fría. Draco le obedeció y se sentó en una de las cómodas butacas que estaban enfrente del escritorio. Su padre se sentó delante de él.- Draco, quiero que sepas que ya te queda poco para convertirte.

Al oír eso, Draco se quedó de piedra. El no quería unirse al mal ni al bien, el quería estar al margen de esa absurda guerra entre magos, pero no podía enfrentar a su padre, no podía.

-¿Cuándo será?-preguntó lo mejor que pudo, sin titubear, no con temor.

-A mediados de éste año.

-¡Pero estaré en Hogwarts!-exclamó Draco al saber lo próximo que estaba.

-Si se pudiera, te convertiríamos antes, es decir hoy, pero El Señor Tenebroso a de conseguir que se una alguien más.

-¿Quién es, padre?

-La asquerosa amiga de Potter.

-No creo que Granger se convierta en mortifaga.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa fría y calculadora.

-Pero ella odia a los mortifagos, además uno de ellos mató a su madre y su tía.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de su tía?

-Eh…-Draco había metido la pata, su padre no le había contado lo de Adah, solo de Leah- Lo oí esta tarde.

-¿Quién lo dijo?-preguntó enfurecido Lucius.

-Oí como Granger se lo contaba a sus amiguitos-mintió Draco. Al oír a su hijo, Lucius se calmó.

-¿Por qué temes tanto que se sepa lo de Adah?

-Por que yo la maté-dijo pensativo Lucius.- Leah me descubrió y también la maté.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-Ese no era el único motivo, ella quería matarme, además no podía permitir su traición.

-¿Qué traición?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Lo siento. ¿Y por que crees que Granger se unirá?

-Granger se unirá para descubrir el asesino de su familia.

-¿Y si te descubre?

-La mataré, como hice con la zorra de su madre.

-"¿Qué le habrá hecho Leah Lestrange a mi padre, debió de ser grave para que la matara, según se era muy poderosa y nadie quería perder su poder"-pensaba Draco después de salir de la horrible presencia de Lucius.

A las 9 de la mañana Hermione se levantó, duchó y arregló para volver a su querido Hogwarts. Se puso unos tejanos piratas, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y su bolso favorito, de color azul claro.

Cuando iba a salir por la puerta número 13 alguien picó. Hermione abrió y se encontró de cara con Ewan.

-Hola-saludó con una sonrisa

-Ho-Hola-contestó al saludo una Hermione sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que te agradaría que alguien te llevara y te despidiera-dijo- aunque si no quieres me…

-¡No!-le interrumpió la castaña-Claro que me apetece.  
-Pues es tu día de suerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no tendrás que cargar con el baúl.

-¿No lo vas a llevar tu?

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pesa mucho.

-Tranquila, soy fuerte-dijo entrando a la habitación, cogiendo el baúl y para sorpresa de Hermione a ella también.

-¿Qué- que haces?-preguntó con su vientre en el hombro del chico.- ¡Bájame!

-Pero si no pesas nada-dijo saliendo por la puerta y bajando las escaleras.

-Ewan, ¿Quieres bajarme?-preguntó un poco mosqueada Hermione.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-preguntó divertido Ewan

-Empezaré a darte patadas-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Está bien-dijo dejándola en el suelo.

-Gracias-dijo alisándose la ropa.

-Es que ya hemos llegado.

-¿Qué?

-Al coche.

-Serás….-pero no pudo acabar la frase, Ewan sonreía de manera que las cosas parecían broma.

-¿Seré que?

-Nada-dijo subiendo al coche. Ewan metió el baúl en el maletero y subió, arrancó el coche, el cual era muggle completamente, y se pusieron en marcha hacia la estación de Londres.

-¿Cómo es que tienes un coche?

-¿Qué los magos no pueden tener algo muggle para desplazarse?

-No es eso, pero no se…

-Es porque tengo amigos muggles y no saben nada de la magia.-contestó adelantando a un SEAT negro.

-Ah.

Hermione no sabía de que hablar con ese chico, ahora que lo pensaba no lo conocía de nada y ya se trataban con confianza. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Ewan se decidió a romperlo.

-¿Qué curso vas ha hacer?

-Séptimo.

-¿En que casa?

-En Gryffindor. ¿En tu escuela había casas?

-No, éramos pocos alumnos, nos dividían según el curso que hacíamos, cuanto más mayores éramos más alto de la torre estábamos.

-¿Habían prefectos y premios anuales?

-Si, como en Hogwarts. ¿Eres prefecta?

-Si, y según la jefa de mi casa tengo muchas posibilidades de ser Premio Anual, lo sabré por la noche. ¿Y tú?

-Yo fui prefecto y Premio Anual.

Siguieron hablando de temas del colegio y demás hasta que llegaron a la estación. Mientras Hermione buscaba un carrito, Ewan aparcaba el coche, que por suerte encontró un sitio libre cerca. Hermione ya estaba preparada para que Ewan pusiera el baúl. Entraron dentro, estaba plagado de muggles, así que no tuvieron ningún problema para entrar en el andén 9¾.

Hermione buscó con la mirada a ciertas personas. Sólo encontró una, una cabeza pelirroja se le acercó rápidamente, era Ginny, la cual abrazó a Hermione, Harry y Ron le habían explicado todo.

-¿Cómo estas?-preguntó Ginny al separarse de ella, Hermione entendió a que se refería.

-Muy bien-contestó y Ginny puso cara de incrédula por lo tanto añadió- Estoy bien, no te preocupe, ¿vale?- Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Ginny al percatarse de la presencia de Ewan.

-Ah! El es Ewan, un amigo, Ewan ella es Ginny-les presentó Hermione.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron los dos. Nada más darse la mano aparecieron Ron y Harry, y Hermione se los presentó. Ewan al oír el nombre de Harry miró a su frente pero lo disimuló muy bien, ni siquiera Harry se dio cuenta.

Cierta persona entró en el andén 9¾. Sus ojos se dirigieron al grupo que hablaba con un desconocido, alegremente. Esa persona era Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos se pasearon por todos ellos hasta quedar podados en Hermione. No podía despegar sus ojos de aquella chica, que recientemente se había enterada de su verdadero origen, ya no era una impura, ahora era igual que él, de sangre pura.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

Hermione sentía la mirada de alguien en ella, pero cuando se giró no encontró a nadie mirándola. Recorrió todos los rostros conocidos y sin conocer, finalmente descubrió de donde procedía esa mirada, era de su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy, estaba a unos pocos metros de ella. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron recordó el encuentro en la librería del Callejón Diagon y todo lo que él sabía pero sus amigos no.

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

-Hermione-alguien la llamaba, pero ella no lo escuchaba, porque estaba absorta en sus pensamientos-Hems….Tierra llamando a Hermione, me recibes?

-Decías, Harry.

-Te estaba preguntando si sabes quien será el Premio Anual de este año.

-No lo se, supongo que lo dirán esta noche-contestó Hermione.

-PIIIIIIIIIII

-Tenemos que subir al tren-dijo Ron.

-Nos vemos Ewan-se despidió Hermione.

-Te escribiré, ¿Vale?- le dijo Ewan mientras la castaña se encaminaba al vagón.

-Claro, que te vaya bien.

Draco Malfoy contemplaba esa escena desde su compartimento, preguntándose quien era ese chico.

-Draco-le reclamó atención Pansy Parkinson-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Claro Pansy-contestó Draco sin mirarla, cosa que molestaba mucho a la Slytherin.

-"Que pesada que es esta tía"-pensaba Draco-"Ya no me acuerdo de lo que estaba pensando, en fin…"

-Eiem-dijo alguien entrando por la puerta-¿Qué hay Draco?

-Buenas Blasie-contestó Draco con voz monótona, "Joder, no paran de venir, y no me dejan pensar!"

Hermione y Ron se despidieron de Harry y Ginny cuando el tren se puso en marcha y se dirigieron al compartimento de prefectos. Mientras tanto cierto rubio también se iba de su sitio, no por ganas de ir donde los prefectos, pero no quería hablar con la pesada de Pansy y con el perro faldero de Blasie.

Hermione y Ron venían por un pasillo y Draco por le contrario, se encontraron de frente al ir a encararse con la puerta del compartimento de prefectos.

-¡Mira quien está aquí, el pobretón de Weasley!-dijo con voz burlona pero monótona. Ron enrojeció de ira. Hermione le cogió el brazo para tranquilizarlo y le dirigió una mirada severa y de asco a Draco, que no le dijo nada, cosa que Ron no se percató.

Entraron en silencio. Allí ya se encontraban todos los prefectos, menos Pansy, la cual llegó unos minutos más tarde lanzándose sobre Draco, el cual ponía cara de asco. A Hermione le entró la risa, Ron se quedó estupefacto ··!. El no había dicho nada para que la castaña se le salieran las lágrimas de la risa.

-¿De que te ríes?-preguntó Ron.

-Nada….nada jejeje-dijo Hermione conteniendo un poco la risa-me voy ha hacer la ronda.

-Espe…ra-dijo Ron pero Hermione ya había salido. Draco salio poco después con la misma excusa para que Pansy le dejara respirar.

-Voy contigo-dijo aún agarrada a él y suplicándole con la mirada.

-No.

Hermione caminaba por los vagones del tren sin divisar nada anormal. Se paró en un compartimento vacío, se sentó y empezó a mirar el "no me olvides" de su padre.

-"No se cuando debo decírselo"-pensaba Hermione con la mirada perdida en dicho objeto-"¿Cómo se lo tomará?"

Mientras pensaba Draco Malfoy se acercaba a ese mismo vagón sin saber que su peor enemiga también se encontraba allí.

Harry y Ginny se habían encontrado con Luna y Neville, y se aposentaron en el mismo compartimento. Luna como siempre leía la revista "El Quisquilloso" cuyo director era su padre. Ese día llevaba el pelo suelto así sus pendientes en forma de berenjena chafada casi no se veían. Neville estaba un poco decaído, su sapo Trevor, había muerto.

-Ya le tocaba, era muy viejo, pero le echaré de menos-dijo, los demás intentaron consolarle un poco.

Al raro se abrió el compartimento y entró Ron, saludó rápidamente y fue directo al grano.

-¿Habéis visto a Hermione?-preguntó.

-No

-Por aquí no ha pasado.

-Vale, pues si la veis decirle que la estoy buscando y que vaya al compartimento de prefectos.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-preguntó Luna.

-Nada importante-dijo sin más, salió y todos se quedaron con la palabra en la boca.

Draco abrió la puerta son mirar dentro, pues estaba la luz apagada, por lo tanto pensó que no había nadie.

Hermione oyó como se abría la puerta, iba a decir algo pero no pudo. Se movió con nerviosismo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó Draco al percibir el movimiento de la castaña.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione.

Draco al oír su nombre buscó su varita, gritó "Lumus" y fue entonces cuando vio a Hermione sentada mirando hacía donde provenía la luz.

-¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras?-le preguntó Draco con su acostumbrada voy fría y arrastrando las palabras. Se sentó enfrente de Hermione.

-No te interesa-dijo escondiendo el "no me olvides" con la manga de su túnica.

-¿Qué es lo que escondes?

-Ya te he dicho que no te interesa-dijo Hermione remarcando la última palabra.

-Ya entiendo…..es sobre tu padre, bueno el de Pott…

-Cállate.

-¿Y si se enterara antes que tu se lo cuentes?

-Como se lo digas te mato.-amenazó Hermione roja de la ira.

-Tendrás que darme algo a cambio de mi silencio.

-¿El que?

-No se….por ejemplo…ser mi esclava-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Je, que te lo has creído tu.

-Pues si estamos en este plan….veamos donde esta el cara-rajada-dijo con ademán de levantarse.

-Está bien-se rindió Hermione-pero solo será hasta que yo se lo cuente.

-Tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga.

-Ya lo se-cada vez estaba más enfadada.

-Todo…todo, por muy desagradable que te parezca, si no lo haces….puede que se me escape por algún pasillo…

-¡Que si, pero eso también incluye tu silencio referente a todos los demás miembros de este planeta.

-Claro sangre sucia-dijo levantándose, captó la mirada de la Gryffindor y rectificó-digo…Granger.

Mientras ellos hablaban alguien había seguido al rubio y escucho toda la conversación, se quedó estupefacta al oír la verdadera identidad de Hermione.

-"Te vas a enterar, mañana se armará la de Dios, jajaja"-pensaba la persona de fuera, sonriendo maliciosamente e ideando un estupendo plan. Cuando oyó que alguien se movía hacia la puerta se fue rápidamente por donde había venido.

Draco se levantó y salió sin despedirse, Hermione se quedó sentada, oyó como el rubio caminaba por el vagón y se paraba.

-¡Anda la pequeña de los Weasley!-dijo Draco.

-Revuélvete en tu mierda Malfoy-dijo Ginny apartándose de su camino y seguir adelante-Ah! Hermione, Ron te está buscando.

-Ahora voy, ¿Por casualidad sabes donde está?.

-En el compartimento de prefectos.

-Gracias, hasta luego-dijo Hermione siguiendo al rubio a cierta distancia.

-No me sigas-le espetó Draco parándose y dándose la vuelta.

-No te sigo, idiota-le contestó pasando por su lado y poniéndose delante de él.

Draco continuó caminando y los dos llegaron al compartimento de prefectos, donde Ron esperaba a Hermione y Pansy a Draco. Ron puso mala cara al verla entrar con cierto Slytherin.

-"Ahora que lo pienso…..cuando Herms a salido Malfoy también y ahora vuelven juntos….¿Pasará algo entre ellos?...no creo que mi subconsciente me está jugando una mala pasada…..no creo que Hermione se involucre con semejante persona, si es que se le puede llamar persona….."-pensaba Ron mientras Hermione se acercaba a él y le sacó de sus pensamientos preguntándole si la buscaba.

-Si ¿Podemos salir?

-Claro.

Salieron del compartimento y se alejaron hasta llegar a un pasillo donde no habían compartimentos, para hablar tranquilos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Ron cuando por fin se pararon.

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione sin entender nada-Pues…¿hablar contigo?

-Antes, ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy?

-¿Eh? ¿Con Malfoy?

-Si con él, ¿Qué hacías?

-¿Qué quieres que haga con ese estúpido?-dijo recordando su "trato"

-Cuando has salido él también y luego habéis vuelto juntos.

-Será casualidad, como quieres que me involucre con "ese".

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, ¿Eso era todo?-contestó un poco brusca.

-No, lo cierto es que …..bueno no quería decirte eso era otra cosa pero me ha molestado que Malfoy y tu estuvierais juntos.

-Ya te he dicho que él y yo no estábamos juntos-mintió Hermione.

-Lo siento…esto…lo que quería decirte no tiene nada que ver con él….es otra cosa…pero me cuesta mucho decírtela….

-Confía en mi, sabes que puedes decirme lo que se…

-¡Me gustas!

-¿Qué?

-Que me gustas, que me he enamorado de ti, que no puedo mirar a otra chica que no seas tu y…..

-Lo siento Ron….pero yo….no puedo….-le interrumpió Hermione-lo siento.

Hermione se fue casi corriendo para no ver la cara de desgraciado que tenía su mejor amigo.

Ron se quedó con la mirada perdida, con la boca abierta queriendo acabar de decir todo lo que pensaba de ella…..una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, su espalda resbaló por la pared del pasillo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-¿Por qué tenía que decirselo…..?-se dijo en voz alta 'Quizás porque pensaste que ella te podría corresponder', le dijo su conciencia.

Draco Malfoy estaba en el compartimento de prefectos aguantando a la pesada de Pansy, vio como Hermione entraba con ojos tristes y sin Ron. Tuvo curiosidad de saber que había pasado pero se contuvo, a él no le debía importar que le pasara a la sangre sucia.

La castaña se sentó enfrente de Draco, el único sitio libre que quedaba. Ron regresó al poco, también triste, cuando entró miró a Hermione, pero ella seguía con su mirada fija en el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de la mirada del pelirrojo pero la ignoró, no sabía como reaccionar después de la confesión de su mejor amigo.

Draco Malfoy les miraba disimuladamente, su curiosidad fue en aumento, pero no preguntó nada…ya tendría tiempo de enterarse.

Pansy seguía agarrada del brazo de Draco, ella miraba a Hermione con odio, pero no le dijo nada. De pronto sintió como si compañero se levantaba y salía.

Ya quedaba poco para llegar a la estación de Hogsmade, donde les esperaban carruajes transportados por thestrals, solo visibles por personas que habían visto morir a alguien.

Hermione y Ron se reunieron en silencio con Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville, los cuales ya estaban en el carruaje. Cuando ya estuvo lleno se puso en marcha. Había un silencio sepulcral, el cual lo rompió Luna.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Porque tanto silencio?-preguntó a Herms que era la que más cerca estaba de ella.

-Eh..nada…es solo que tengo hambre-contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

Pronto llegaron al castillo, se apearon del carruaje y subieron las escaleras para llegar al vestíbulo de Hogwarts, su hogar.

Ron hizo una señal a Hermione para que se quedara un momento, ella se rezagó del grupo para encararse con él.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione intentando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

_**Fin del capitulo 2**_

**N/A:** Hola! ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, el próximo no tardará mucho….o eso espero…xD ¿Qué le dirá Ron? ¿Quién sabe que el padre de Harry es el mismo que el de Hermione? ¿Qué le pedirá Draco a Hermione? ¿Qué pasará con la relación que hay entre Harry y Ginny…. Que por si no lo recuerdan ellos se quieren desde el curso pasado y estan saliendo juntos…por si no lo dije jejeje..?La respuesta a estas preguntas en el próximo capitulo de "El destino de una bruja". Dejen Reviews si quieren que llegue el capitulo 3, jeje espero recibirlos. Hasta el próximi. Chao

_**Emy Blck**_

Respuesta a los Reviews:

Squall Alexis Black: De momento actualizaré cada día 6 de cada mes, hasta nuevo aviso, si me retraso lo compensaré. Gracias por leerlo.

Cote Malfoy: Gracias por avisarme del error de pareja y me alegro que te guste y que sigas dejando Reviews.

FaNnYa: Gracias por el review, espero que sigas leyendolo.

**NOTA PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES: Actualizaré cada mes, en concreto cada día 6, hasta nuevo aviso, si me retraso, aunque la excusa sea muy buena os recompensaré y a los que leen y no dejan review, que lo dejen PLIS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: La esclava de Draco Malfoy**

**N/A: Hola! Ya e vuelto con otro cap de este fic, que espero que también es guste, jejeje. Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero no es que no lo escribiera sino que con los exams se me paso y cuando fue a escribir el proximo cap me acorde de verdad pido disculpas, como recompensa la proxima semana el cap 4 ok? Espero que asi me perdoneis y gracias a todos los que dejasteis reviewm que no contesto primero pk no se puede y segundo pk sino hoy no subo el cap, los contestare cuando pueda con un review, junto con el cap siguiente. Ahora disfrutar con el cap**

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione intentando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

-Esto…quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de antes.

-No tienes por que disculparte-interrumpió Hermione-Lo siento yo por no poder corresponderte.

-No…siento que esto afecte a nuestra amistad….no debería haberte dicho nada…

-No te preocupes.

-¿Podrán las cosas ir como antes?

-Claro…lo que me has dicho no cambia mi amistad contigo-dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo amistoso-¿Vamos?

-Claro-dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara, lo que más le entristecía no era no tener el corazón de Hermione sino no tener su amistad.

La cena transcurrió normal como todos los años, la selección de alumnos nuevos…todo. Dumbledore se le levantó de su asiento antes de anunciar la cena.

-Bueno…ahora cada alumno en su casa….debo decir los nuevos Premios Anuales de este año. Serán una Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Estas personas son Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

Slytherin vitoreó a su Premio Anual al igual que Gryffindor. Rawenclaw y Hufflepuf optaron más por Gryffindor aunque hubieran preferido que uno de los suyos saliese elegido.

-Felicidades Hermione-le dijeron sus mejores amigos sentados a izquierda y derecha de la galardonada.

-Gracias chicos.

-Si se acercan los susodichos…. –interrumpió Dumbledore. Los dos se acercaron a la mesa de profesores donde Dumbledore les entregó su insignia y les susurró.-Después de la cena les ruego que se queden un momento.

-Si, profesor-dijeron los dos, volviendo a su sitio, entonces el profesor Dumbledore siguió con su discurso.

-Este año, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, es Oliver Grim, auror de profesión que amablemente a aceptado el cargo-un profesor de unos 26 años se levantó con una sonrisa de la mesa y saludó a sus futuros alumnos, los cuales aplaudieron por cumplimiento, ya que nadie le conocía.

Después del suculento banquete, Draco y Hermione se acercaron a Dumbledore, una vez todos los alumnos se hubieran dirigido a sus casas.

-Les enseñaré su sala común, junto con sus aposentos-dijo Dumbledore.-No puede entrar nadie más que ustedes y como Premios Anuales tienen que dar ejemplo a los más pequeños y efectuar sus responsabilidades, las cuales son más difíciles que las de prefecto, espero no haberme equivocado con la elección.

-Gracias, profesor Dumbledore-dijeron.

Los dos siguieron al profesor por infinitos pasillos en silencio, hasta que llegaron hasta el cuadro de un unicornio herido, mientras otro se acercaba al primero juntando sus cuernos, el primero se recupero sorprendentemente y cabalgo detrás de su curador.

Hermione se quedó mirando con una sonrisa como el unicornio se recuperaba.

_-"Unicornis resurrection"-_dijo Dumbledore y el cuadro se apartó dejado al descubierto un hueco por donde se entraba a la sala de Premios anuales.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación de la Premio Anual de Gryffindor, la cual abrió los ojos. Se levantó corrió las cortinas y se metió en el baño, el cual compartía con Malfoy. Optó por cerrar con cerrojo la puerta que comunicaba con la del Slytherin, para evitar un encuentro desafortunado.

Abrió el grifo de la gran bañera, optó por las sales de baño de lavanda, cuando estuvo llena se quitó la ropa y se metió dentro. Era una bañara muy grande, como la del baño de prefectos, en la que se podía nadar. El agua estaba caliente…como a ella le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la noche anterior…….

**Flaix Back**

_-Mañana empezaras a ser mi esclava-le dijo Malfoy una vez dentro de la sala común, una vez solos, sin la presencia de Dumbledore._

_-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de la izquierda que eran las que comunicaban a su habitación._

_-Que descanses mi "sierva"-dijo con sonrisa de satisfacción, cosa que enfadaba más a Hermione._

**Fin del Flaix Back**

"Maldito Malfoy"-pensó Hermione.

Un ruido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos….menos mal que había puesto el cerrojo. Salió de la bañara, se puso su albornoz y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy.

-Es todo tuyo-dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta para salir del baño.

Draco iba sin camiseta y llevaba un pantalón negro de seda. Se quedó apoyado en la puerta mirando los movimientos de Hermione. Salió lo más rápido que pudo y cerró la puerta.

Se quitó el albornoz y se puso la ropa interior cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Vaya bonita vista-dijo Draco mirando el precioso cuerpo semidesnudo de Hermione. Hermione actuó como si nada.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te has dejado "esto"-dijo mostrándole el sujetador.

-Gracias-dijo acercándose a él, cogió lo suyo e intentó cerrar la puerta pero con Malfoy en medio no podía-Te importa.

-Claro-dijo y se alejó para que la castaña cerrara la puerta. Una vez sola su cara se tornó escarlata. Sentía vergüenza, ningún chico antes la había visto en ropa interior y que Malfoy haya sido el primero no la tranquilizaba mucho.

Bajó a desayunar, Draco aún no había bajado así que se fue sola. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor frente a Ron y Harry, los cuales ya comían.

El correo no tardó en llegar, pero ninguno de los tres recibió nada. Hermione cogió su horario y miró las clases que tenían a primera hora y para su desgracia era Pociones, la cual compartían con Slytherin.

-Genial!-se quejó Ron al ver lo mismo que su compañera-Espero que Snape se porte minimamente bien.

-Eso es pedir demasiado, amigo-dijo Harry-Hola Gin-saludó a su novia cuando esta entró al gran comedor, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y siguió con su desayuno.

Ginny por su parte no sonrió como siempre hacía, sino que se limitó a mirar a Harry, sus ojos mostraban tristeza, pero Harry ni se dio cuenta, la única fue Hermione que decidió preguntarle que le pasaba en el momento en el que no estuvieran esos dos.

Acabaron el desayuno, Harry se despidió de Ginny con otro beso rápido, y se fueron a las mazmorras. Hermione no entendía mucho la situación así que cuando entraron en la clase de Pociones y Herms se sentara con Harry, esta le preguntó.

-¿Os pasa algo a Ginny y a ti, se os ve bastante distantes

-La verdad es que si, creo que ya no estoy enamorado de ella, quiero….

-Sr. Potter, le importaría atender en mi clase-interrumpió Snape, provocando sonrisas de satisfacción entre los Slytherins.

-Lo siento-se disculpo sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y si vuelve a interrumpirme en mi clase con su cháchara serán 20, ¿Entendido?

-Si, profesor-contestó Harry mirando a los ojos al profesor mas odiado de Hogwarts.

No volvieron ha hablar durante la clase, pero nada más salir de esa tortura, Harry susurró a Hermione:

-Luego te cuento, no delante de Ron.

-Vale, antes comer en la biblioteca, para no levantar sospechas.

Harry asintió y se fue con Ron hasta la Torre norte donde les esperaba una sesión de Adivinación donde podían adivinar que el tema que se trataría en clase sería de la muerte de Harry.

Hermione se despidió de ellos y se fue a Aritmancia, donde antes de entrar por la puerta se encontró con Padma, la hermana gemela de Parvati. Entraron juntas y se sentaron una al lado de la otra en primera fila, Hermione había descubierto en Padma, lo que siempre buscaba, alguien con quien compartir aficiones e ilusiones por estudiar y que le gustaran las mismas cosas, Padma al igual que ella pensaba que la adivinación era una tontería y no entendía como su hermana estaba tan loca por esa asignatura, en vacaciones la volvía loca, pero menos mal que ella no iba a Gryffindor, sino también la tendría que soportar en todas las clases y en la habitación.

Por otro lado, Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la clase de Adivinación, cuchicheando sobre diversas cosas, pero cuando la profesora Trelawney se acercaba mostraban un falso interés por los huesos de dragón, otra forma de predecir el futuro. Cada uno se inventaba cosas sobre el otro para hacer ver que se esforzaban, Ron siempre decía que Harry tenía un aura de muerte muy fuerte y Harry siempre tenía que recurrir a la imaginación.

Por se el primer día la profesora Trelawney, cuando faltaban pocos minutos para que la clase terminara, a petición de Parvati y Lavender, le predijo el futuro a Parvati.

Todos escuchaban, unos con más interés que otros. La profesora Trelawney tiró los huesos de dragón encima de su mesa, estuvo un rato pensativa mirado la posición de los huesos, entonces habló, con voz profunda.

-Tendrás alguno que otro incidente este curso, no muy malos, recuerda lo que te dije en tercero, mi predicción se cumplirá dentro de 50 días exactamente, la que se hace llamar tu amiga te traicionará, pero solo será temporal, veo a alguien interponiéndose en tu camino, depende de tu elección se hará tu futuro-terminó la profesora dejando a Parvati y Lavender con la boca semiabierta por la revelación y aún más el trozo donde Lavender traicionaba a Parvati.

Harry y Ron se cachondeaban por lo bajo mientras salian de la clase, Parvati se quedó un poco "traumatizada" y apoyada por Lavender, la cual le decía que ella nunca la traicionaría.

-¿Por cierto, recuerdas la predicción que te hizo en tercero?-le preguntó Lavender cuando llegaron al Gran comedor.

-"Ten cuidado con cierto pelirrojo" ha dicho que pasará algo dentro de 50 días aproximadamente-se horrorizó Parvati. Se sentaron en la mesa y Parvati sacó de su mochila su agenda donde empezó a contar los días, apuntó en letras grandes el día en que la predicción de la profesora se hiciera realidad.

Al salir de Adivinación, Harry y Ron bajaron y cuando ya estaban a punto de aparecer en el Gran Comedor, Harry recordó su compromiso con Hermione así que se disculpó con Ron alegando que se tenía que ir a la biblioteca y que no tardaría.

-Nos vemos en Transformaciones-le dijo Ron cuando Harry se alejaba dirección a la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó ella ya le estaba esperando en la puerta, entraron y se situaron en una estantería bastante alejada, y allí continuaron su conversación.

-¿Cómo es eso que ya no estás enamorado de Ginny?-inició Hermione.

-Es que no se que me pasa, pero lo único que se es que Ginny y yo no podemos estar juntos, he querido decirle que cortemos pero no me atrevo, Ron seguro que se enfada y no quiero que deje de ser mi amigo.

-Te entiendo-dijo Hermione recordando la noticia que tenía que darle, pero decidió esperar a otro momento.- Lo mejor es acabar cuanto antes, sino la cosa podría empeorar y Ginny sufrirá más.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.

-Harry…¿No será que hay otra y por eso…?-preguntó, después de reflexionar un rato.

-No, no hay otra, o eso creo.

-¿Cómo que "o eso creo"?-imitó Hermione.

-Herms no estoy seguro de nada en estos momentos, lo único claro que tengo es que mi relación con Ginny no puede seguir.

-Bueno, pues lo que te he dicho y si necesitas cualquier cosa, como lo de ahora no dudes en pedirme consejo-dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Harry en señal de apoyo-¿Vale?

-Si-contestó Harry dedicándole una sonrisa.

Llegó la hora de separarse, Hermione se tendría que enfrentar a su destino siendo la esclava de Draco Malfoy, mientras Harry debía enfrentarse a Ginny y llevar a cabo el consejo de Hermione.

Se despidieron en la salida del Gran Comedor, donde cada uno se fue por un lado.

Hermione meditaba sobre lo que Malfoy pudiera hacerle, "ese, hijo de la gran…."pensaba Hermione.

Mientras tanto cierto rubio caminaba tranquilamente hasta que se topó con Pansy Parkinson, la cual le susurró al pasar por su lado.

-Se lo de Granger, mañana todo Hogwarts se enterará de lo que es.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, tenía que disuadirla como fuera, no quería que su plan fracasara.

-Pansy, ni se te ocurra decir nada, echarás a perder mi magnifico plan.

-¿Qué plan? ¿Qué la Granger sea tu esclava?-se burló Pansy- ¿Para que puedas tirártela?

-¡Cállate, no sabes lo que estás diciendo-dijo Draco lleno de furia agarrando fuertemente el brazo de la Slytherin.

-No dejaré que ella se acerque a ti, yo soy la única con ese derecho.

-Je-rió Draco soltándola, dejando a Pansy con cara de asombro- ¡Quien te ha dado ese permiso!-exclamó-¡Como te salgas de la lengua te la cortaré y divulgaré por todo el colegio que entre tu y Golye ha habido más que un simple beso.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

-Golye me lo comentó, estaba tan contento el pobre…debiste de satisfacerle muy bien, aunque no sea muy difícil con lo idiota que es-se burló Draco.

Pansy echaba humo por las orejas, estaba muy enojada, ahora no podría realizar su plan, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Cuando Hermione entró en la Sala común Draco todavía no había hecho acto de presencia, así que Hermione dejó sus cosas encima de una mesa y antes de que Malfoy apareciera se dispuso a subir por las esclaras y refugiarse en su calida habitación donde él no podría entrar a menos que ella le dejase, un útil hechizo que había hecho por más seguridad. Pero su plan falló ya que nada más pisar el primer escalón Draco apareció. La mirada del chico de dirigió a Hermione, la cual sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Intentando escapar de tu amo?-insinuó Draco, pero esta vez había dado en el clavo.

-Claro que no-mintió Hermione, la cual no sabía que hacer.

-Ven-ordenó Draco, la cual tuvo que obedecer.

-¿Si Malfoy?-preguntó con su tono más amable y una sonrisa bastante forzada.

-¿Te importaría darme un masaje? Tengo la espalda cargada-dijo moviendo los hombros.

-Claro que no me importa-dijo Hermione con la misma sonrisa, "Por lo menos no se ha pasado, creía que me pediría que hiciera sus deberes o algo parecido"

Hermione se acercó al Slytherin, el cual estaba sentado en una especie de sillón sin respaldo. Hermione se puso detrás de él, se remangó la túnica y emprendió la faena, decidió hacerlo bien, así no tendría que oír las quejas de Malfoy.

Harry se dirigía a la Sala Común de Gryffindor como si fuera a la guillotina, Ron lo notó pero Harry le despreocupó diciendo que estaba cansado. Una vez dentro, los dos se dirigieron hacía Ginny, la cual forzó una sonrisa.

Ron les dejó solos y se fue a acostarse, esa era la oportunidad de Harry, ahora o nunca, así que se armó de valor y se encaró a Ginny.

-Ginny, veras hay algo que tengo que comentarte-dijo Harry, Ginny se dio cuenta de que su novio estaba buscando las palabras correctas así que no lo interrumpió e hizo un gesto para que continuara.-La cosa es que, creo que tendríamos que dejarlo, es que ya no siento lo mismo que antes y no quiero hacerte más daño.

-Si claro-dijo Ginny aguantando las lagrimas, había estado esperando ese día desde que su novio empezó a tratarla de forma distinta-¿Hay otra?-logró decir antes de que una lagrima cayera por su pecosa mejilla.

-No, no te dejo por otra-le aseguró Harry-pero no puedo asegurarlo del todo, hay algo que me está confundiendo.

Hermione acabó el masaje a Malfoy, el tenía cara relajada mientras que la de Hermione más bien estaba tensa.

-¿Deseas algo más Malfoy?

-No, ya puedes retirarte, de momento no tengo mucha faena.

-Buenas noches-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a las escaleras de la derecha pero fue interrumpida por Malfoy.

-Bueno si, hay algo más y es que quiero que me llames Amo Malfoy-ordenó Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Qué?-Hermione no pudo articular más palabras.

-Por ese pequeño detalla Potter podría….

-Está bien, Amo Malfoy-dijo Hermione tragándose su orgullo, sintiendo como su ira se contenía y antes de no poder contenerla por más tiempo se dirigió con paso rápido a las escaleras.

Al llegar a la puerta la abrió y dio un portazo, inmediatamente se tiró encima de la cama y lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus tristes ojos, Crookshanks se acercó lentamente a su dueña y restregó suavemente su cara chafada por el brazo de Hermione en señal de apoyo, de esa manera Hermione se quedó profundamente dormida.

_**Fin del capitulo 3**_

**N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado, no tenía pensado que Harry cortara con Ginny, y lo de clase de adivinación tampoco pero pensando en una aburrida clase se me encendió la bombilla, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Hermione no tardará mucho en contarle a Harry el secreto pero tiene que esperar para que lo de "esclava de Malfoy" dure más. Lo de Pansy tampoco lo tenía pensado pero así por lo menos la mantengo callada y pongo algunas dificultades a Draco. Lo de Ron estaba planeado pero como tampoco me cae tan mal pues he decidido que no este vagando por Hogwarts ante el rechazo de Hermione. Nos vemos en el capitulo 4 y dejar **REVIEWS**, apretando el botoncito que pone **GO.**

**Miércoles 28/12/05 a las 12:53 am (hora en que lo acabé de escribir)**

_**Emy Black**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: ¿Quién es Oliver Grim?**

**N/A:** Hola! Que tal? Ya e vuelto con más fic, en este se descubrirá como es el nuevo profe y tengo una sorpresa que nadie se espera y que hará que nuestro tiro dorado empieze a sacar conclusiones, como siempre equivocadas de lo que pasa fuera de Hogwarts o puede que acierten…no se, jejeje no os revelo más y os dejo con el fic que espero que os guste, y que sepais que lo ago con todo mi esfuerzo intelectual, jejeje es broma, no olvideis dejar **review** al final del cap, sino ya os lo recordaré abajo. Por cierto e cumplio con la promesa como tarde en actualizar este seria mas o menos en una semana y aquí esta, el prox supongo q el dia 6 del prox mes, pero no es seguro pk aun no lo e empezao a escribir y estoy de exmas asi que ahora no prometo na, ok?

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Hermione, la cual se olvidó de correr los doseles de su cama. Había dormido vestida, ya que después del disgusto, no se vio con fuerzas de hacer nada excepto llorar, y no podía contar con sus mejores amigos ya que sino tendría que contarles la verdad y por lo tanto ya no tendría que ser la esclava de Malfoy, pero tendría que aguantar como fuera, hasta que viera el momento para darle la noticia a Harry, que seguro que no se lo tomaría muy bien.

Aún era temprano así que pensó que podría ducharse tranquila sin que Malfoy la interrumpiera. Cogió sus cosas y abrió la puerta del baño y repitió la misma acción que el día anterior.

Una vez duchada y más relajada salió del baño dejándolo como si no hubiera ido, se vistió y salió a la Sala Común donde como ella suponía no había nadie, cogió sus cosas y se fue al Gran Comedor.

Por los pasillos no se encontró con mucha gente y el Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente desierto, pero para sorpresa de Hermione sus dos amigos ya estaban sirviéndose gachas de avena.

-Buenos días-saludó Hermione a un Harry con ojeras y en las nubes y a un Ron un tanto hambriento.

-Hola-saludó vagamente Harry sin ni siquiera mirarla, la cual se dio cuenta de que él y Ginny ya lo habían dejado.

-Hola Hermione-saludó alegremente Ron mientras se servía más comida, su alegría hizo sospechar a Hermione que no se había enterado de la noticia y por lo tanto se limitó a sentarse y a no sacar el tema de Ginny.

La primera clase que tenían era DCAO, los tres estaban impacientes de ver como era ese nuevo profesor, que sin duda sería experto ya que era de profesión auror.

Cuando ya estaban acabando de desayunar muchos de los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas y llegó el correo. Una lechuza parda se acercó a Hermione con el periódico "El Profeta" al cual se había vuelto a suscribir.

La chica pagó a la lechuza y desató el periódico dejando ver la noticia de primera plana. Con letras grandes el titular reflejaba "Pettigrew a sido encontrado muerto en un barrio muggle de Londres"

-Harry-logró decir Hermione pasándole el periódico.

-No puede ser, ¿Quién crees que habrá matado a Colagusano, nadie sabe de su existencia.-exclamó Harry haciendo que varias cabezas se voltearan hacía ellos.

Los tres juntaron sus cabezas y empezaron a leer el artículo.

"**_Peter Pettigrew a sido encontrado en un barrio muggle la noche del 2 de Septiembre. Fue descubierto por un muggle que asegura haber divisado un resplandor verde y al acercarse encontrarse con el cadáver, inmediatamente llamó a la policía (muggles con uniforme y armas de fuego), entre los cuales se encuentra un infiltrado del ministerio que ha avisado a los medios. Los aurores que asistieron a la escena del crimen reconocieron al que todos creíamos muerto, Pettigrew. Resulta que Harry Potter anunció hace 4 años de que seguía con vida y que era un aliado del que-no-debe-nombrarse y por lo tanto Sirius Black es inocente del asesinato por el cual fue acusado…_.**"

Harry estaba rojo de la ira, ya era demasiado tarde para que se plantearan la inocencia de Sirius, él había muerto a manos de su prima Bellatrix.

Hermione siguió leyendo pero no había mucho más al respecto excepto que si alguien sabía del paradero de Black avisara inmediatamente al Ministerio para volverlo a juzgar.

Los tres empezaron a hablar del tema, pero pronto tuvieron que dejarlo e ir a clase de DCAO. El pasillo estaba lleno de Gryffindors y Rawenclaws, donde esperaban impacientes la clase con el nuevo profesor. Cada año era lo mismo, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente capacitado para el cargo que Remus Lupin, hasta el momento ese había sido su mejor profesor de DCAO de Hogwarts y con el que habían aprendido más.

Cuando iban a sexto no les hizo falta las clases del ED, puesto que la profesora que les tocó estaba capacitada, este año, tanto si la capacidad del profesor era buena como mala, las clases del ED iban a realizarse, puesto que tenían que prepararse para los Éxtasis. Harry como en quinto curso sería el profesor y los alumnos serían exclusivamente los alumnos de séptimo curso.

Al cabo de poco Oliver Grim abrió la puerta de la clase y dejó entrar a los impacientes alumnos. Hermione y Harry se sentaron en primera fila y Ron detrás de ellos, al cabo de un rato Padma Patil se sentó al lado del pelirrojo. La clase empezó en silencio, cosa que agradeció el profesor Grim, el cual empezó su discurso de presentación.

-Buenos días, alumnos de séptimo, como ya anunció el profesor Dumbledore, me llamo Oliver Grim y hace tres años que me dedico a auror. Este año no seguiremos mucho el libro, sino que mas bien las clases serás practicas.-los alumnos sonrieron contentos al oír ese comentario-veo que les parece bien….veamos….este curso lo dedicaremos a estudiar las criaturas más peligrosas y los hechizos para ahuyentarlos, maldiciones más poderosas que el pies de gelatina….por supuesto aceptaré cualquier sugerencia.

Inmediatamente la mano de Hermione se elevó, captando la atención del profesor.

-Su nombre por favor-pidió.

-Hermione Granger.

-Veamos, Sra. Granger ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?

-No exactamente, es más bien una pregunta respecto a los exámenes que realizaremos durante el curso-Hermione se paró esperando alguna indicación del profesor para proseguir, la cual lo obtuvo y prosiguió-¿Los exámenes serás únicamente prácticos o también teóricos?

-Buena pregunta-contestó el profesor, Hermione sonrió esperado la respuesta-Serán en mayoría prácticos pero habrá alguno que otro teórico para que estéis preparados para los Éxtasis.

Entre los alumnos se podía notar que les agradaba el profesor y que lo pasarían bien. Empezaron con un repaso de los años anteriores para que el profesor Grim pudiera ver el nivel de sus alumnos, el cual estaba bastante alto y lo que supondría que las clases serían bastante amenas excepto para algún rezagado.

Al acabar la clase todos comentaban lo fantástica que había sido, excepto tres Gryffindors, los cuales estaban más preocupados por la noticia del periódico.

-¿Quién creéis que ha podido ser?-preguntó Ron.

-¿No está claro?-dijo Hermione-Han sido mortifagos, nadie más sabía de su existencia.

-Pero él era muy fiel a Voldemort, no han podido hacerlo.-comentó Harry.

-Ya pero, sabes que es un cobarde, puede que haya intentado escapar o algo parecido y Voldemort o algún otro mortifago le haya matado. Los aurores no han podido ser, ellos no utilizan maldiciones imperdonables, y esta claro que la que mató a Colagusano fue el Avada Kedavra.

Mientras hablaban se fueron directos a Encantamientos donde el profesor Flitwick les esperaba sobre una montaña de libros y con una sonrisa en la cara.

A la hora de comer los tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde para desgracia de Harry ya se encontraba Ginny y Ron fue a saludarla alegremente. Ginny no tenía muy buena cara, ya que había estado llorando toda la noche, de eso Ron se dio cuenta y no dudo en preguntarle. Ella se limitó a mirar a Harry.

-¿Os habéis peleado?-preguntó con la misma sonrisa mirando de Harry a Ginny, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hemos cortado-aclaró Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-El amor no dura eternamente-resopló Ginny y se fue sin haber comido siquiera.

Ron no sabía que decir y miró de manera reprobatoria a Harry, el cual le aguantó la mirada y se sentó.

-Harry-empezó con extraña calma-¿Por qué habéis roto? ¿Y porque no me has dicho nada?

-Temía que te enfadaras. Y el porque he roto con ella es que ya no siento lo mismo que antes y antes de hacerle más daño ha optado por cortar por lo sano.

-Pues tenías que habérmelo dicho, no me voy a enfadar, eso es un asunto entre mi hermana y tu y yo no he de meterme, solo quiero que mi hermana no sufra y si cortando ella va a estar mejor, pues que sea así.

-Vaya, si que has madurado-dijo Hermione.

-Gracias por comprenderme, Ron-dijo Harry con una tímida sonrisa.

Ese día no tenían más clases, así que Hermione se fue a su Sala Común a hacer los deberes de Encantamientos y de DCAO. Por suerte para ella, Malfoy aún no había llegado, así que se fue directamente a su habitación a coger lo que necesitaba, pero como no podía esconderse eternamente de Malfoy, volvió a bajar con todas sus cosas a la Sala Común. Cuando ya había acabado los ejercicios de Encantamientos y se había preparado la clase siguiente, Malfoy hizo acto de presencia, entrando por el retrato de los unicornios.

-Vaya, Granger, no esperaba encontrarte aquí-se extrañó Draco, pensando que estaría refugiada en su cuarto o con sus odiosos amigos.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque yo también vivo aquí.-contestó sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Draco no contestó sino que se limitó a mirarla mientras dejaba sus cosas en la misma mesa y se sentaba delante de ella.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la has hecho-contestó sin mirarle.

-Je, que graciosa, solo intentaba ser amable.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú-gruñó Hermione mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Veamos..¿Puedo o no puedo?

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¿Quién era el chico que vino a despedirte a la estación? El de ojos verdes.

-Un amigo-simplemente contestó.

-¿Entonces será muggle?

-No, es pura sangre-contestó Hermione.

-Vaya no sabía que relacionaras con gente de ese tipo. Creo que eso de no ser sangre sucia esta haciendo de ti mejor persona.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que ahora te relacionas con sangres pura.

-Pues va a ser que te equivocas. Sigo relacionándome con muggles, sangres sucias y a los que tu llamas traidores sangre limpia.

-Eso ya lo veremos, no tardarás mucho en seguir los pasos de tu madre.

-Claro que los seguiré-Draco se sorprendió de lo que acababa de oír-Pero no como tu crees, sino que seguiré sus pasos a partir del momento en que yo empecé a formarme en su interior.

Draco que quedó sin palabras. Su padre le había ordenado que convenciera a la "sangre sucia", para que se sometiera al poder del Señor Tenebroso. Su padre también quería que él se hiciera mortifago pero él estaba dudando. Desde pequeño había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre pero al ver como su madre sufría por ese destino, se lo pensó, solo hacía dos años que se lo planteó, cuando el Señor Tenebroso resurgió. Cuando cumpliera la misión sería marcado al igual que Granger, pero él aún dudaba y quería retrasar un poco su misión y por lo que veía le sería muy fácil, ya que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a someterse.

Ya era de noche y Hermione había vuelto de la cena. Malfoy la estaba esperando en la Sala Común y le ordenó que corrigiera su trabajo de Encantamientos, que el profesor Flitwick les había mandado un día antes que a los Gryffindors.

Hermione lo leyó mientras repasaba mentalmente el suyo, no habían muchos fallos y se los corrigió, cuando acabó le explicó los fallos y son más ordenes de "su amo" se fue a la cama despidiéndose con un simple "Buenas noches", bastante osco.

Hermione llegó a su habitación donde encontró a una lechuza posada en la ventana, era de color negro, muy bonita. Cuando se acercó la lechuza levantó la pata para que le quitara la nota y una vez liberada de ella se fue por donde había venido.

Hermione se sentó en su cama y empezó a leer la carta, era de Ewan, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, justo el día en el que hablaba de él con Malfoy llegaba una carta de él.

"_**Hola Hermione, espero que hayas llegado bien a Hogwarts. Seguro que te nombraron Premio Anual. Tus amigos son muy simpáticos, tienes suerte de tenerlos. Me apetecería verte, cuando tengas visita a Hogmeade avísame, si te parece bien que quedemos. **_

_**He oído que Oliver Grim es profesor en Hogwarts, estáis de suerte, es muy bueno. **_

_**Bueno me despido y espero tu respuesta. Un beso….**_

_**Ewan"**_

Inmediatamente Hermione cogió un trozo de pergamino y la pluma y empezó a escribir:

"_**Querido Ewan,**_

_**He llegado muy bien al colegio, con algún que otro altercado, pero bien, tienes razón y me han nombrado Premio anual junto con la peor pesadilla del mundo pero intento ignorarlo lo mejor que puedo. Harry y Ron también piensan que eres muy simpático y claro que me gustaría que nos viéramos. Cuando nos den la lista con los días que podamos ir a Hosmeade te avisaré.**_

_**Por cierto en tu carta comentabas a Oliver Grim, ¿Podrías decirme más sobre él?**_

_**Un beso muy grande…**_

_**Hermione"**_

Hermione bajó a la Sala Común que para su desgracia Malfoy aún se encontraba allí, así que ignorándole se acercó al cuadro, pero fue interrumpida por cierto sujeto.

-¿Dónde vas a estas horas?

-Que yo sepa, a estas horas aún puedo rondar por el colegio y a donde me dirijo, no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Te has olvidado de quien eres?-preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-No, pero es algo personal.

-¿Tan personal que no puede esperar a mañana?

-Si.

-Entonces para ir tendrías que decirme donde vas, o si no…

-Voy a la lechucería, ¿Algún problema con eso?-interrumpió Hermione ya enojada.

-No, solo era para molestarte-contestó y siguió con lo suyo mientras Hermione le maldecía por dentro.

Sin decir más salió en dirección a la lechucería, encontrándose con los prefectos de Hufflepuf que estaban de ronda nocturna. Cuando llegó cogió la primera lechuza que vio de la escuela y le ató a la pata la carta.

Mientras veía como la lechuza surcaba el oscuro cielo, se quedó mirando los terrenos de Hogwarts desde la ventana. Pudo ver como Hagrid venía del bosque prohibido, como el calamar gigante del lago salía de su refugio y volvía a sumergirse en las profundidades del lago. Era tan bonito Hogwarts de noche que Hermione no quería irse de allí, pero tenía que irse antes de su toque de queda.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común Malfoy no estaba, se tumbó en uno de los sofás para leer un libro que se había comprado en el Callejón Diagon. La chimenea se iba apagando conforme ella pasaba páginas. Pero el sueño la venció por fin y se quedó durmiendo en el sofá con el libro sobre el pecho.

Draco Malfoy esperaba en la oscuridad de su escalera la llegada de su compañera de sala. Se iba haciendo tarde y ella no llegaba, cuando ya se estaba cansando de esperar y había optado por irse, el cuadro de los unicornios se abrió dando paso a la persona que había rondado por su cabeza.

Él esperó que ella se fuera a su cuarto pero en lugar de eso se quedó leyendo un libro ligeramente gordo.

Draco se quedó dormido mirando a Hermione, pero un ruido lo despertó. Ese ruido resultó ser el libro de Hermione, que después de estar posado en su pecho se había caído al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Malfoy fue donde dormía ella, cogió el libro y lo depositó encima de la mesa. Luego cogió a Hermione y la llevó a su cuarto pero cual fue su sorpresa, que al intentar abrir la puerta no pudo. No tuvo más remedio que volverla a dejar en el sofá, tapándola con una manta verde oscuro que había cogido de su cuarto.

Hermione se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Se incorporó pensando que estaba en su cama y por poco se cae del sofá. Al darse cuenta de donde estaba analizó los hechos de la noche pero lo que no había la noche anterior era la manta con la que estaba tapada.

-"¿Malfoy, No puede ser que Malfoy me tapara con una manta, pero no puede ser de otra persona, es de Slytherin"-pensó Hermione

Se levantó y dobló la manta cuidadosamente. Subió a su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida. Cuando salió se dirigió al cuarto de Draco, el cual acababa de levantarse y se sorprendió de que alguien picara a su puerta. La abrió pensando que había oído mal pero se equivocó, en el marco de la puerta se encontró a Hermione con su manta en el brazo.

-Gracias por lo de anoche-dijo entregándole la manta.

-No hay de que, te hubiera llevado a tu cama pero por alguna extraña razón no pude abrir la puerta.

-Eso es porque nadie pude entrar sin mi permiso, un simple hechizo-confesó la Gryffindor.

-Pues no se para que lo has hecho, no voy a matarte mientras duermes.

-Prefiero asegurarme-contestó Hermione y se fue escaleras abajo, pero antes de llegar abajo añadió-Por cierto pienso contarle a Harry lo de su padre.

-Como prefieras, tampoco te puedes quejar, no he abusado de ti-contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de la clase de Transformaciones Hermione se acercó a la profesora McGonagall, tenía que preguntarle cuando sería la primera salida a Hosmeade, ya que a la hora del desayuno había recibido la respuesta de Ewan, el cual le decía que le contaría cosas de Oliver Grim cuando se vieran en persona.

-Pues dentro de dos semanas, pero usted, como el Señor Malfoy pueden acercarse al pueblo todos los fines de semana que deseen, pero eso si, antes han de avisar a su jefe de casa.-explicó la profesora-Hágaselo saber al Señor Malfoy.

-De acuerdo profesora.

En todo el día no había podido hablar con Harry, aún estaba sensible por lo de Ginny. Por la tarde después de hacer los deberes y ayudar a Malfoy con los suyos escribió la carta de contestación a Ewan donde le citaba el sábado próximo en las Tres escobas a las 11 de la mañana.

Por fin llegó el sábado y Hermione se fue a Hosmeade, sin haberle dicho nada a Harry. La verdad es que no se veía capaz de revelarle tal secreto. Tenía miedo de la reacción del chico y cada día le decía a Malfoy que se lo iba a decir pero al final no lo hacía, al final pensó que lo mejor era pedir consejo a alguien neutro y quien mejor que Ewan.

Cuando llegó, aún no eran las 11 pero Ewan la estaba esperando en una de las mesas del fondo.

Malfoy que supuestamente se había quedado en la Sala Común se dedicó a espiar a Hermione. Entró en las tres escobas tres minutos más tarde que ella y se sentó en una mesa apartada pero con vistas.

-Hola Ewan!-saludó Hermione-¿Qué pronto has llegado?

-Si, es que tenía ganas de verte.

-La verdad es que yo también, tengo que contarte algo y necesito tu opinión.

-Soy todo oídos-sonrió Ewan.

-La verdad prefiero comentártelo después, primero quiero que me expliques cosas de Oliver Grim.

-Está bien…por donde empiezo…pues Oliver Grim, es mi tío, es escocés, estudió en Aberdeen, como toda mi familia. Es auror aunque ya había dado clases antes. No es muy conocido en Inglaterra porque trabajó en escocia casi toda su vida hasta que hace unos años el ministerio le encargó el adiestramiento de dos futuros aurores, por lo que vino aquí.

-¿Así que es de fiar?

-Mucho, le conozco muy bien y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de profesor.

-Me alegra saber eso.

-Bueno ahora lo que me querías contar-insistió Ewan mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Hermione le explicó como había descubierto quien era su madre y también su padre y su temor a contárselo a Harry, también el soborno de Malfoy, el cual lo estaba oyendo todo. Ewan se quedó un rato pensando.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es decírselo, de ese tal Malfoy no te puedes fiar, se está aprovechando de ti, y además Harry tiene derecho a saber la verdad. No es tu culpa lo que pasó entre tus padres, el no te puede juzgar por la acción de otros, así que tu tranquila y díselo.

-Creo que tienes razón, intentaré decírselo hoy.

_**Fin del Capitulo 4**_

**N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado, dejar Reviews tanto si mi esperanza es si como si es no, jejejeje. No he tardado muxo en actualizar. Si veis algun fallo decirmelo para asi mejorar el fic. ¿Qué os a parecido la noticia de Pettigrew? Esa era la sorpresa, se me ocurrió a medida que escribía, no lo tenía planeado. No se que más decir así que no os entretengo más y clicar al GO para hacerme feliz y poder continuar con el fic, muxas gracias!

_**Emy Black**_


End file.
